


Waiting It Out (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  hi! I was wondering if I could request something where you’ve been friends with Bucky for years and there’s been mutual pining forever but now that he’s chubby he’s more reluctant to tell her about his feelings. love u btw 💛💙❤️
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 13





	Waiting It Out (College AU)

You’re not even sure you remember life before Bucky. When you met Bucky in sophomore year of high school, you just knew that that friendship was made to last. He was funny, smart, kind, and was always there for you. You were there for him as well. When his dad passed during senior year, it was hard for Bucky. He was so emotionally devastated, he was so close to failing his last year of high school. But thanks to you, he was able to walk across the stage and accept that diploma from the principal, while shooting you a wink and smile. 

You were proud to call Bucky Barnes your best friend. You would do anything for him. Even help him get girls…despite how much it hurt you to do so.

You didn’t exactly know how it changed. But one day, as you were sitting in the cafeteria listening to Bucky talk about the presentation that he absolutely killed in AP Biology, you just knew that you loved him in a more romantic way than platonic. There was just something about his eyes and his smile and his humor that got you hooked. Just like how all the girls and guys were hooked on him. But you never stood a chance. You were just his best friend and that was all you would ever be.

____________________

Junior Year of College

You drag yourself out of your bedroom and into the kitchen to see Bucky plating some sausage and eggs, “What’s this?” you sat on the stool next to the counter.

“You got a big test today. Figured you’d need a good breakfast to get your brain waves flowing, ya know?”

You gave your best friend a soft smile as he slid a plate towards you, “You’re the best, you know that?” he gave a shrug and watched you dig into a meal, a fond smile on his face that was only reserved for you and you alone. 

He then let out a sigh as he went to cook breakfast for himself and the rest of his roommates, Wanda and Sam. For years, Bucky’s feelings for you have remained strong. He doesn’t know how it happened. He just woke up one morning during high school and got a look at you and he was bit by the lovebug. And it never went away. 

As you two grew older, you grew closer and Bucky fell even more head over heels for you. You were so outspoken about the things you were passionate about. You were so determined, resilient, and hardworking. He was in awe of how beautiful, inside and out, you grew up to be. He also cursed that you would never see him the way he saw you especially after he gained the Freshman Fifteen and it didn’t seem to go away. He looked down at his pudgy stomach, hidden by the oversized tee he was wearing. 

At one point, he was so ready to tell you how he felt, but then freshman year and all the stress and food happened and, well, now it seems like he’ll never be able to tell you. Why would you wanna go for a guy like him now? He wishes work and school weren’t keeping him so busy. That way, he’d be able to get to a gym and lose all this weight. But he can’t and now it holds a huge weight on his back.

“How do you think you’ll do on midterms?” you asked after swallowing some eggs.

Bucky shrugged and glanced over his shoulder, “I think I studied good enough to at least pass. Passing is what I’m focusing on. I don’t care about getting A’s anymore.”

“C’s get degrees!” you exclaim jokingly and he chuckles, which makes you smile wider, “I think you’ll kill it.”

He nods, “Thanks, Y/N. You’ll do great too. You always do.”

____________________ 

As soon as you walked out of class post-midterm, you checked your phone to see several tests from Bucky.

Bucket Barnes: finished my test. think i did okay.

Bucket Barnes: you done yet?

Bucket Barnes: lets go celebrate the fact that we survived midterms!

Bucket Barnes: answer meeeeeeee!!!

You giggled as you typed back a response:

You: just got out. 

You: wanna drop off my stuff at the apartment and then we can go eat or something.

Bucket Barnes: meet ya there! :D

You rolled your eyes and pocketed your phone. Your apartment was just a bus ride away, so you headed towards the bus stop to take you back home. 

When you walked back into your apartment, you found Bucky and Sam currently wrestling on the couch. They paused when they saw you standing there looking amused. They then pushed each other off, rambling on:

“I was trying to watch tv-”

“He just took the remote and changed the channel-”

“-I was watching a nature documentary while waiting for you-”

“-and the show was boring as Hell so I-”

“Enough!” you yelled with a smirk on your face. They stopped and shut their mouths. You chuckled and shook your head, “For adults, you’re such children.” you then went over to your room, tossing your things onto your bed before grabbing your purse, putting your keys, wallet, and phone inside. 

You came back out to see Bucky glaring at Sam, “Buck, ready to go?”

His eyes softened as he turned to you, “Yup!” he pushed Sam one last time before following you to the door.

“You kids be safe!” Sam yelled as Bucky closed the door behind him. 

You hooked your arm around Bucky’s, leaning into his shoulder, “You guys are such dorks, you know that?”

He shrugged, “He started it.” he glanced at your head, a fluttering feeling going through his stomach that’s then placed with regret. He should’ve told you how he felt before instead of waiting it out. 

___________________

You sat across from Bucky slurping up your oreo milkshake, an amused smile on his face as he munched on his fries. 

“Happy?” he asked.

You nodded and let out a satisfied sigh, “Aaaah. Very. Nothing makes me happier than an oreo milkshake, and you, of course.” If he only knew how deeper those words meant to you.

“You make me happy too, Y/N.” he glanced behind you and his smile fell. 

Immediately recognizing the change, you asked, “What?” you glanced back to see Bucky’s ex, Dot. 

She was a toxic person. She and Bucky started dating at the beginning of Freshman year of college. She was always bragging about how smart, strong, nd handsome he was. The thing about having a significant other is that you go out and eat a lot. That along with Freshman Fifteen, well…Dot didn’t like the weight he was gaining. 

She made him feel insecure. Ugly. Not good enough. Eventually, she became ashamed of him and broke up with him. What she put him through had lasting effects, thus why Bucky felt like he could never tell you how he felt now. He wasn’t good enough for you.

“Oh God,” Bucky mumbled into his milkshake as Dot came walking by. 

She stopped at your table with the fakest smile on her face, “Oh hi, Y/N!” she turned to Bucky and snorted, “Hey, Pudgy.”

“Leave him alone, Dolores,” you sneered.

Her head snapped back to you, “It’s Dot.”

“Whatever, Period. Go bother someone else. Bucky and I were having a good time until you showed up.”

Dot scowled and leaned over to be face to face with Bucky, “Just remember, Chubby, no matter what you do, she would never go for a guy that looked like you.” she straightened up and continued to walk down to the diner, her little clique following her. 

Bucky’s shoulders deflated and your heart broke for Bucky, “Do you wanna get outta here?”

Not looking up, Bucky nodded, “Please.”

You then went over to the counter to pay and pulled Bucky along. Your arm looped around with his, “Do you wanna stop by the store and get some comfort food?”

Bucky shook his head, “No. Dot’s right. This,” he pokes at his stomach, “isn’t doing me any good.”

“She’s wrong. Bucky, any girl would be lucky to have you. Dot’s just a bitch.”

“The girl of my dreams doesn’t even want me. So who’s to say that anyone would want me?” he murmured, eyes on the pavement as you continued to walk.

You then stopped, tugging him to halt, “I’m sure whoever this girl is, she’s kind and understanding enough to know that it isn’t what’s on the outside that counts. Who’s the girl?”

“You,” he mumbled, eyes still on the pavement, hands in his pockets. 

“Bucky…” you moved closer to him, placing your finger under his chin to get him to look at you, “Hey, you like me?”

You can see the fear in his eyes as he whispered, “I love you, Y/N.”

You grinned at him, “I love you too.”

“Really? Even with-” his hands waved around his stomach and it made you giggle.

“Especially because of that.” you rest your hands onto his shoulders, “You’ve always been my Bucky bear. Now you’re soft and cuddly as a bear too. I’m sorry Dot made you feel like you’re not attractive or worthy enough. But she is so wrong. I’ve loved you, Bucky, since we were in high school. I’ve loved you then and I love you now. Nothing can change that.”

“God, how did I get so lucky?” his hands went to your waist, holding you close.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” you leaned in, pressing a kiss onto his nose and you stepped back, “I think I’ll save the kiss for after our first date, yeah?”

You held out your hand to him and he took it, “I waited for so long to tell you how I felt, to hear you say you felt the same…I guess I can wait a little longer to kiss you.”

You grinned at him, “All good things come to those who wait.”


End file.
